The Meeting
by gurl3677
Summary: This is a series of one shots. A chance meeting at a bar. She went because she was lonely. He went because that's what he and his brother...
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review! This is a one shot. I am having horrible, horrible writers block and trying one shots to jump start my writing!*_

" Yeah, this isn't or pathetic...at all. It's completely fine that I'm sitting here, in a bar, drinking alone." Ty muttered into her drink.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head before rubbing her lips together. She started to glance around the bar carefully. She wanted to check out her options without drawing attention to herself. 1980's rocker wanna be. Jock stuck in his high school years. Drunk. Creepy guy who would hook up with anything with tits. Light haired man, dark haired man...who turned in the bar stool he was sitting in and locked eyes with her. Ty's lips parted as her breath caught.

Murphy's eyes landed on the young woman who looked like she was holding her breath. Murphy's heart kicked up it's pace as he forced himself to swallow, even though his mouth was suddenly bone dry. Connor was talking to him but Murphy's entire focus was on her, just as hers seemed to be focused on him. She was new. He knew because he and his brother came to the bar every single night and he would remember seeing her.

" Are you listening to me?" Connor snapped as he looked to his brother. " Murph." He nudged Murphy's arm before turning to see what the other twin was staring at. " Should have known. A lass."

" Not just a lass." Murphy said, raising up. " Stay here."

" Shit!" Ty whispered to herself as the dark haired man started towards her. " Shit!" She turned in her booth so she was facing her table. She grabbed at her beer with both hands then looked over to the man coming towards her. He quickly dodged out of the way of another man who was bending down to take a shot at the pool table. " Shit!" She jumped and looked back to her beer again, feeling her cheeks heat. She knew she was caught. She knew he had seen her staring. And now he was coming over to see her.

Murphy tried not to smile as he caught her blush in the dim lights of the bar. She kept throwing him glances, trying to make it so he wouldn't see it. But he did and he liked it. It wasn't like he wasn't used to attention from women, he was. Second, third glances from them as he and his brother walked to church or the bar. Stares at stores they went too but those women did nothing for him. He barely liked the ones he shared one night stands with.

" Go away, please!" Ty whispered to herself as her stomach turned.

But she didn't really want him too. She was just nervous...and excited. She didn't have much luck with guys and he was a HOT guy. Dark hair that reached the middle of his forehead and down over his ears, shaggy like she liked. Arms that looked like he took care of himself but didn't live at the gym. Chest that looked defined under his long sleeve black shirt. His legs carried him in a slow but casual walk that made her own legs shake. And that face...stunning.

" Excuse me, Lass. Are you alone?" Ty jumped at the Irish accent. She looked up and into a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. He smiled before chuckling. Her mind went blank. " Are you there, Lass?" She was staring, again. Ty gasp then gave herself a mental shake.

" Ah...yeah. Yeah to both." She stuttered out. One of his eyebrows came up as he placed one hand on top of her booth.

" To both?" He asked with amusement lighting up his eyes.

" Yeah. I'm alone and I'm here." She said. Murphy's small smile spread into a grin. He pulled away from her and quickly moved to the other side of the booth. He slipped in without being asked and started to lightly drum his fingers against the table top. They stared at each other. She gripped her glass. He bit down onto the left side of his bottom lip. He nodded as if he made up his mind and quickly extended his right arm.

" I'm Murphy. Murphy MacManus." Murphy said quickly. She smiled and reached out to meet him over her table.

" Ty." She said.

" Like a lad's name?" Connor asked as he plopped down beside his brother. Murphy frowned, looking at him and dropping her hand.

" What are you doing here? Go away." He snapped.

" I want to meet the pretty lass too." Connor snapped back.

" You are just going to make me look stupid!" Murphy snapped. Connor shot her a wink before glaring at his brother.

" You make yourself look stupid. You don't need any help from me." He shot back as they started to push each other.

" Excuse me..." Both heads turned to look at her. " Are you two friends, brothers?" Matching grins spread over both of the handsome faces.

" Aye, brothers." Murphy said.

" Twins." Connor said.

" Really?" Ty asked in surprise. " So who is oldest?"

" Me." Connor said quickly.

" Me." Murphy interrupted. Ty tilted her head as a small frown passed over her face.

" You don't know?" She asked. The brothers looked at each other then her. At once they moved together. Their arms came up to rest on the table top and both their hands clasped together. They leveled her with their stare.

" Our ma said it's me." Connor said.

" She says it's me." Murphy said.

" She told you both it was you?" Ty asked in confusion. Connor started to grin while Murphy chuckled.

" Well, Love, she said the oldest twin is the one with the biggest cock." Connor said.

" Which is me." Murphy filled in. She sat back and started to smile as the twins started to fight again. They pushed at each other and snapped. She shook her head at them while they seem to have forgotten about her. Over and over again they fought about who had the bigger dick, pushing and shoving each other hard. Finally, she cleared her throat, paying at their attention.

" As amusing as this is, did you really come over to fight in front of me?" Ty asked.

Again a glance was shared between the boys. Again they moved as one unit. They shifted in their seats so their bodies were turned into each other. Murphy's right arm stayed on the table while his left one came to rest on his thigh. Connor's left arm stayed on the table and his right hand went to his thigh. Connor grinned again while Murphy gave her a smile, a much smaller smile but a smile.

" Of course not." Connor said.

" Our ma would never approve of that." Murphy said.

" We came over because my brother saw you from across the bar and felt drawn to you." Connor filled in. Murphy balled up his hand and punched his brother in the leg but Connor just laughed. Ty smiled at Murphy as his cheeks started to tint red.

Together the three talked as they sipped their drinks. She was amused by their light fighting and how they pushed at each other. They snapped and frowned at one another then looked at her with smiles and easy eyes. She laughed at Murphy's jokes, even the lame ones. She smiled at Connor's attempts to embarrass Murphy.

" Can I get you another drink?" Connor asked when he noticed her glass was empty.

" Sure. I'd love that." Ty said with a smile.

" Get the fuck out of here!" Murphy snapped, pushing Connor out of the booth.

" Relax, baby brother!" Connor snapped back before he winked at Ty and walked away. The couple looked at each other and smiled.

" Are you guys always like this?" She asked.

" No. He's just jealous that I saw you first." Murphy said with his own wink. Ty laughed and shook her head.

" Is that right?" She asked. Murphy started to stroke his goatee and nod as he looked over at the pool table.

" Tell me, " He started before looking back at her. " can you play pool?"

" No. I never learned." Ty said. Murphy was out of the booth so fast that she jumped. He grinned and held out his hand to her.

" Come, I'll show you, Lass." Murphy said.

How she ended up leaning over the pool table with an Irishman standing against her back with his arms around her, was still a mystery to Ty. It had happen to fast, her head was almost spinning. In her hands was a pool cue. Over her hands was Murphy's. His head was against the side of hers and his breath was slipping down over her ear and neck. It was a fight for her to not shiver against him.

" Now," Murphy said softly. " keep those pretty blue eyes on the white ball. We are going to let the stick slip back then thrust it forward to make the hit." Why was the way he said Thrust, making her legs want to shake? Why was he making her think he was really talking about sex? " You ready, Lass?"

" Yeah." She said.

Was that her voice that sounded breathless? Murphy chuckled before moving the stick. Just as he said, it slipped back under her hands a few seconds before it was thrust forward. She hit the ball and sent it flying across the green to smack into a collection of balls and send them flying. Murphy laughed and stood up straight, allowing her to stand too. She laughed and looked back at him.

" That was perfect." Murphy said, picking up her glass from the edge of the table. He handed it over to her as she smiled at him.

" It was perfect because you did it." She said. Murphy laughed and started around the table to grab at his own beer. He leaned his side against the table as his brother scanned the ball placement. He had been throw stabs at his brother all night, trying to piss him off every time they were taking a shot.

" It was hardly perfect, Love." Connor said, rolling his eyes.

" You know, " Ty said after taking her drink. " I have noticed something very different about you two." Connor turned so he was facing her completely. Murphy turned his head to face her but kept his body facing his brother's side.

" And what's that?" Connor asked. Ty set her drink down and it was her turn to grin.

" Your head is fucking huge." She said to him. Connor's mouth dropped open as Murphy's grin widen. " Like massive. Murphy's is the normal size but yours...how does your neck hold it up?" Murphy's laughed burst out and over the crowd. He slapped his hand over Connor's back before he started around the table.

" What the fuck?" Connor asked. " My head is normal sized!" He defended.

" She's got you there. Ma always said your head was too big for your body." Murphy countered.

" No it's not!" Connor's hands came up to the sides of his head.

" Yes it is. I almost can't stop staring at it. It's almost freakishly large. Distrubing." Ty said as she faked a shiver. Murphy tossed his arm over her shoulders and pulled her into him. She responded right away by putting one of hers around his waist. Murphy bent his head down to hers.

" When he gets up in the morning, my lass, his head is the last thing to raise it and it takes him a few tries before he can lift it." Murphy said. Ty turned her face towards his. They glanced at each other before looking back at a shocked Connor.

" I can see that. If he starts to run, does he lead by his head?" She asked.

" Oh aye. And if he runs too fast, he will tumble forward because of the weight of that thing." Murphy said.

" Fuck you both!" Connor snapped. " I'm getting a shot!" He turned away and hurried over to the bar as the couple laughed. At once, they turned to face each other.

" Did your mom really say that?" Ty asked.

" Aye. Ever since we were little lads." Murphy said.

A force moved over them suddenly. Laughter died down as they moved into each other. One of his hands came up to the side of her face. She tilted her head and before she could stop herself, they were making out like teenagers. She took a hold of his sides, gripping at his shirt and pulling him closer. Both of Murphy's hands cupped her face. They pressed into each other, their tongues twisting and untwisting slowly around each other. The noise from the bar died down around them as they were completely consumed with each other, their taste and the feel of their bodies pressing together.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Just another in the one shot. Just writing to help me...And yeah, it's my walking dead story and my other boondocks story that I'm having a hard time with...and yeah, you will see another Norman in this, lol*_

" Won't Connor come in?" Ty whispered as Murphy sucked hard on her pulse. He pulled away, letting her skin slip from his mouth after giving it a hard tug. She squeezed his sides with her hands and tugged on his legs with hers.

" No. I put a tie on the door." Murphy whispered before he pulled away.

He grabbed at her shirt. She lifted enough to let him pull it off her and toss it to floor beside them. A week after meeting the twins and they had become fixtures in her life. The three were always together when they weren't working but that night would be the first time her and Murphy were going to be intimate. She would have taken him to her apartment but she lived with her best friend, Marco, and the man would question Murphy to death and she did not want to deal with that. As it was, Marco was already pissed off that she hadn't introduced them. He was currently blowing up her phone with texts and phone calls. Texts and calls she was ignoring.

" Where will he go?" Ty whispered as Murphy started working on her pants.

" Doc's. There's an apartment above the bar." Murphy whispered.

NRNRNR

" Honey, I'm home!" Connor's voice made Ty groan and turn her face from the door to Murphy's body. He tighten his arm around her waist as she buried her face into his chest.

" Go away!" Murphy snapped.

" No. I saw the tie, I stayed away from the night. It's morning now and I live here too." Connor snapped back. Murphy opened one eye and lifted his head up to see his brother pull one of the chairs out from their little table. He dropped his head down and started to rub his chin into the top of her head.

" I should go anyway." Ty whispered. " I have a lot to do today."

" Aye. Can I see you later?" Murphy whispered.

" I'd love that. I can meet you guys at Doc's around...say...six?" She asked.

" Aye." Murphy lifted his head again and glared at his brother's back as the other man started to pull his breakfast out of the bag sitting in front of him. The smell of McDonald's coffee and sandwichs were quickly filling the air. " Don't turn around!" He snapped out. " She's getting dressed."

The chilly air in the apartment hit her the second she pushed the blanket off her. Ty's eyes stayed glued to Connor's back as she snatched up her panties and jeans. She slipped them under the covers and quickly pulled them up. Murphy was stroking her shoulder with his eyes shut. She grabbed her bra and shirt next. Before she put them on, she turned and kissed his cheek. Murphy opened his eyes and grinned.

" Call me later." She whispered before standing up and putting on the last of her clothes.

NRNRNR

" Well well well." Marco snapped from his spot at their kitchen table as Ty walked into their apartment.

" Fuck off." She said, closing the door. " I'm not in the mood right now."

" And what kind of mood were you in last night?" Marco snapped. Ty rolled her eyes and turned back around. She passed the opening to their kitchen and dropped her bag down on the table.

" You are so annoying. Why did we stay friends?" She asked herself as she continued walking through their small apartment.

" Because you need me to weed out the assholes you bring home." Marco said, raising up.

" I do not." She countered, walking into her bedroom.

" Ty. My poor, misguided, little sweetheart, admit it." He said as he followed after her.

" Yeah, you know, I can't fight you on that, actually." Ty said. When she reached her bed, she kicked off her shoes and pushed them under the bed.

" So what asshole was it tonight? The one you have been ditching me for this week?" He asked. Marco walked into her room as she crawled across her bed. She collapsed with her eyes shut and a smile.

" He's not an asshole. He's prefect." She draw her legs up as he leaned against her door frame.

" Prefect?" Marco asked with his eyebrows up.

" Yeah. Like my vagina's prefect mate. He is, hands down, the best lover I have ever had." Ty said. Marco frowned and shook his head.

" You are whore."

But he didn't mean it and they both knew it. That was their thing. Since they began friends in high school when Marco strolled into a hallway when her boyfriend at the time was hitting her, they had been best friends. Marco didn't say anything. He ripped the guy off her and beat him down in front of her. They had been together ever since, pretending like they hated each other and tossing insults back and forth. He called her names and she would throw things or hit him.

" I hate you." She whispered. Marco shook his head but started towards her bed.

" Name." He said.

" No." She said.

" Ty, you will tell me his name or else." Marco snapped, crawling up her bed when he reached it.

" I picked or else." She said, feeling her best friend lay down beside her.

" You are only this harder on yourself." Marco said, making her laugh and roll over. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep to smiling and laughing. He didn't smile. He was Marco Vendetti and if he wanted to know who her boyfriend was bad enough, he would find out.

" Just shut up." Ty said, bring her head to his chest. " You can meet him soon, I promise." One of Marco's arms came up, went around her shoulders and tangled into her hair. He tugged it, making her slap at his side.

" I better."


	3. Chapter 3

*** Please review. More one shots with Ty. I'm throwing in some more Normans lol. the Jordan in this story is the Jordan from my Bad Seed story.***

A week later found Ty standing in front of her mirrored closet doors. She looked down at the outfit she had chosen for the night. Black heels, black carpi slacks and a tight white wife-beater. She ran her hands down her sides and nodded to herself. This was perfect. It was low cut but not slutty. It was low enough to drive Murphy insane.

" Someone is at your door!" Jordan yelled out from the main part of the apartment.

" Then answer the door!" Ty snapped back.

" Bitch." She heard Jordan mumbled as she pass the bedroom.

" Slut." Ty answered.

A few seconds later, she heard the door open. She patted her stomach and started to leave her room. Marco wasn't there yet, he had late business to do and the twins hadn't arrived yet. She was nervous and excited for them to meet. Marco was the most important person in her life for years and now Murphy andConnor had come along. She really needed them to get along. No matter what she thought about a guy, if Marco didn't like her boyfriends, Ty often lost interest in them. She wanted this to be different because she adored Murphy. Two months they had been dating and she couldn't get enough of him.

" Hey Mary!" Ty said when she saw her newest friend with her two friends, Scud and Travis.

Mary hadn't met Marco yet either and for the same reason. She hated to admit it but Marco had a strong pull on what she thought and who she liked. Again, if Marco didn't like a friend of Ty, they were phased out of her life before she knew it was happening. She wanted Marco to like her new friend because Mary was starting to come around. She was moving from the shy new co-worker to a mouthy, pervert friend.

" Where are the boys?" Mary asked as they embraced.

" Not here yet. Any of them." Ty said, winking at Travis as he grinned.

" Nice place you got here." Scud said, strolling pass the girls and taking everything in. Ty and Mary pulled away with Mary smiling after her 'friend'.

" Thanks, Scud." Ty said.

" Where's your bedroom?" Scud asked.

" No!" Mary said quickly. She knew just what Scud wanted to do. He grinned when he came to an open doorway. He turned so he was facing Mary as Jordan sank down onto couch, across from the him.

" Come on, let's check out Ty's room. She's got a balcony." Scud said before he dashed into the door.

" Shit." Mary snapped as she took off after him. Scud's favorite thing in the world was sex in odd places. Ty rolled her eyes and went into her small kitchen.

" You want a beer, Travs?" Ty asked. He stuck his hands into his pocket and blushed.

" Yeah, thanks." He muttered, walking into the small space.

The kitchen was open to the rest of the apartment, with an set of counters on either side of it. One counter lined the wall and the other separated the kitchen from the dining room. Six steps and Travis reached the other side of the kitchen. He turned and leaned against her stove. He crossed his arms over his chest as she opened the fridge door and leaned down.

" Do you care what kind?" She asked.

" No." He said as his eyes pulled directly to her ass. She was giving him a side profile as she leaned in but that didn't stop him from looking. Travis cleared his throat and uncrossed his arms to grab at her stove. " So...are you and Murphy serious?" He asked, hoping his voice sounded steady. Ty pulled out of the fridge, closed the door and smiled. He knew they were, Mary had said as much but maybe...she was wrong.

" Yeah. He's my boyfriend." She said.

She hooked the beer under the counter, slipping the cap into a bottle opener Marco had installed when they first moved in. She spared a glance over to Travis, noting that he was staring at her hands as she slipped them down the beer. She shouldn't...but she did. She slid them back up, slowing mimicking the movement she did when she jerked Murphy off. Travis' lips parted as she watched the breath leave him. He was completely wrapped up in what she was doing. She smirked and decided to stop tormenting him. She popped the cap up and faced him. Travis jumped with his eyes flying up to her face. His face exploded into a red color as she handed over the beer.

" Here you go." She said.

" Thanks." Travis said quickly. He brought his hand up, noticing that it was shaky.


	4. Chapter 4

*** Please Review! And yeah, that is this Mary. She is a real life friend of mine and an author on here. She is the one I am writing my walking dead story with, lol. ***

" Look at her bed...it's huge. Get the door!" Scud said excitedly when Mary walked into Ty's room.

" What?! No! We are not having sex in her bed!" Mary snapped. Scud grinned and turned around. He reached out and grabbed at her arms quickly. He yanked her against him, dropping his hands to her ass.

" Come on! It would be so hot. I'll sit on the edge and you just lift your skirt up. Oh man...this is going to so good!" Scud muttered against her neck.

" No!" Mary said as she weakly pushed against him. " That's gross. It's her room, plus, I know what Murphy does to her in that bed. I'm not touching it."

" Ty! Mary and her stoner are having sex in your room!" They heard Jordan yell out from her spot on the couch. " I mean, I know Jonathan ate me out in there once that was just oral...it doesn't count!"

" Can you just not keep anything to yourself?" Mary laughed as Jonathan's sharp reply. She turned and took Scud's hand, ignoring his protest as she started leading him out.

" Not that. That was hot, like one of the best orgasms I have ever had." Jordan said before she quickly kissed his cheek. He forced a frown but they could see the smile in his eyes. " Something about doing something dirty in someone else's bed..."

" See!" Scud explained.

" You're not having sex in my bed!" Ty said from her spot in front of Travis. She was looking across the room, pointing at Scud then Jordan. " And really? Where was I and when?"

" You were passed out drunk on the couch. And relax, it was three weeks ago. You have washed your sheets since then." Jordan snapped.

" That is so disrespectful." Ty play snapped back.

" Oh please! How many times have you either fucked Murphy on the couch or sucked him off? Do you wash the cushions afterwards? No. So we are sitting on little Murphy's." Jordan started as the door open. "Plus, three days ago, I know he laid you out flat on the table and went to town on you like you were his dinner!"

" Aye, she was." Murphy said as he and Connor walked in. Ty jumped and turned to face him. Murphy grinned. " Like that so much you bragged about it, Aye?"

" Shut it!" Ty snapped as she hurried towards him with her cheeks inflamed. Connor pushed his brother in more and shut the door, laughing.

" He liked it. He bragged about it." He explained. His eyes swept the room and found Mary first. He started to grin only to have it fade away when he noticed Scud standing behind her. " Get out of the way." He mumbled to his brother. " I need a drink."

Two hours into the party found Mary perched on Scud's lap with his arms around her. They were sitting on the loveseat with their backs to the door. They were facing the sliding glass doors that lead out to the balcony. On the couch was Jordan, Jonathan and Travis, Marco had yet to show up. Ty, Murphy and Connor were on the balcony. She was facing Murphy who was facing the apartment.

" Who is this kid?" Connor snapped before taking a drag of his smoke.

" What kid?" Ty asked, pressing herself into Murphy's body. One of his arms snaked around her waist as he looked at his brother.

" That kid, Scud. Who is he? We have hung out with Mary every night since that first night she met us at the bar and she hasn't brought him up once. Now he shows up and she's all over him." Connor said. Ty and Murphy looked at each other with smiles. She turned in his arm and looked into her apartment at the same time Mary laughed at something Scud was saying. " Oh come on. He's not even funny."

" I think he's funny." Murphy said.

" You sound like your jealous." Ty teased the twin.

" Shut it." Connor said as he turned around. He leaned forward with both arms resting on the railing. At the same time, the door inside the apartment started to open.

" Marco's here!" Ty explained. She pulled away from her boyfriend and made a grab for the sliding glass door. Murphy smiled but turned and leaned forward, mirroring his brother's stance.

" You do sound jealous." Murphy commented as the door opened then shut.

" I'm not jealous." Connor snapped. " I'm the funny one in the group, not him. He shows up and all of you are pissing your pants with laughter everytime he opens his fucking mouth. He's not funny." Murphy chuckled and shook his head.

Ty hurried through her apartment as her best friend walked into their tiny kitchen. He tugged at his tie, loosening it enough until he could slip it over of his head. Marco always dressed up when he worked. He believed a man wasn't a man unless he dressed to the nines all the time. While she knew he owned some jeans and tee shirts, she hardly ever saw Marco in them.

" Where have you been?" She tried to not to snap. She was annoyed with him. This get together was important to her and he knew it.

" You want to tell me why there's a dirty stoner sitting on our couch?" Marco asked as he snatched down a bottle of Jack Daniels from the top of their fridge.

" He's my friend, Mary's friend. Come on, I want you to meet everyone." Ty said.

" Your boyfriend here?" Marco asked without looking up from the short glass he was pouring his drink into.

" He is. He and his brother are on the baloncy. So come on and meet everyone." She said. Marco sighed but set his drink down. He looked at her the shook his head.

" Do I have any choice in this? I'm tired."

" Like I give a shit." She grabbed his wrist and turned. Marco had only three seconds to snatch up his glass before she was tugging him out of the kitchen and across the room. " Okay, so this Mary, Scud, and Travis." She was explaining as the doors to the balcony opened. Marco looked up and pass his friend as the twins entered their apartment.

Time slowed down for the three men. Murphy walked in first with Connor stumbling into him and cursing. Marco's steps stopped altogether as his eyes narrowed down. Ty was tugged back by the force of her friend's arm. She looked back and frowned then looked over at Murphy and Connor as the room quieted around them.

" That him?" Marco asked, staring down the twins as they stared at him. He slowly brought his glass up and started to take a sip of the brown liquid.

" Yeah." Ty let go of Marco and smiled at Murphy as she head towards him. " This is Murphy and his brother Connor. Boys, this is Marco, my roommate and best friend. He's really like my brother."

" Maybe we should talk outside." Marco said. The twins nodded at the same time.

" Aye." Murphy said.

" Sounds like down right fine idea." Connor said.

" Now?" Marco asked, completely uncaring that everyone was staring at the exchange.

" Aye." Murphy said.

" What is going on?" Ty asked.

" Nothing, Sweetheart. I just want to get to know him. I need do to the big brother thing right now." He leaned forward, glaring at Murphy as he placed one hand on her hip. He squeezed her before pressing his lips to her cheek, making Murphy's eyes narrowed. Inwardly, Marco grinned before he pulled away from her and started forward, eyes locked on the dark haired twin.

" Murphy?" Ty asked, looking back at him.

" Aye, Lass. We just want to get to know each other." Her boyfriend said.

" So," Marco started once he closed the slide glass door of his balcony. Murphy and Connor frowned at each other then looked at the man that they knew was a mob boss. Murphy's stomach was in a knot. How was it possible that his girlfriend was tied to one of the men they were looking for? One of the most dangerous man they had ever heard of. They had been searching for months for him and had been coming up with nothing. The brothers were tensed as they leaned against the railing, doing their best to look calm and casual. Marco turned and stared with his expression dark and angry. " you want to tell me why the Boondock Saints are standing in my home? Why one of them is fucking someone I consider my sister? Is this your plan? To find me you sleep around with women?"

" We didn't know she was connected to you." Connor snapped.

" And you expect me to buy that?" Marco asked.

" Does she know?" Murphy asked. He wanted to look at Ty but didn't dare take his eyes off of Marco. Marco's eyes narrowed down as his jaws started to work back and forth. A muscle tensed in his face. "Does she know what you do for a living for real? That you're in the mob?"

" No. Does she know about you?" He asked finally.

" No." Murphy said. Marco started to rub his lower jaw with his thumb and index finger.

" This puts us at an impass." He said.

" Aye." Murphy said.

" Are you looking for me?" Marco asked.

" You and others." Connor said. Marco nodded and dropped his hand.

" I'm all she has. Her family is not in the picture." He said.

" Not true. She has us. She has them." Murphy said.

" And if you come after me and kill me, she won't have me or you. She won't stay with you if you kill her best friend. I am her link to her past. I am the only one from her past that is still around so again, I am all she has. I protect her. I keep her safe. I have saved her life.I...care about her." Marco said.

" And if you kill us?" Connor asked. For a moment the other man said nothing. Something passed through his eyes, something dark and...something else. Regret maybe? No, that couldn't be it. Marco was known for being coldhearted and unfeeling. He had men beated up, he beated up men, to the point of death. He had killed people that double crossed him. No, he did not feel regret. And he did not care about others so they weren't buying that he cared about Ty.

" I..." He paused and frowned again. " Let's make a deal. I won't come after you and you don't come after any of my men or me. Because if I kill you...it would kill her. As much as I hate to admit it, being with you has made her happier than she has been in a while. The way I look at it, she needs us both. You don't tell her about me and my work, I don't tell her about yours. You keep her happy, I won't kill you or your brother. You don't touch me or my men, I wouldn't kill you. I don't come after you or your brother, and you won't kill me."

" But you will continue your work." Murphy said.

" Yeah, I will but you live, I live and she's happy. Isn't that what we both want? For her to be happy?" Marco said.

" We stay out of each other's way then." Murphy said.

" Right." Marco said with a nod.

" For her." Murphy said.

" For her." Marco slowed raised his hand, noting how both brothers tensed right away. " I'm unarmed." Murphy glanced at his brother then back at the mob boss. He took the hand that was offered to him, sealing his deal with the devil. For the woman who was so important to him.


End file.
